starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Besalisko/Leyendas
Los besaliskos, a veces llamados ojoms, eran una raza de humanoides con múltiples brazos del mundo frío y oceánico de Ojom. Evolucionaron de grandes aves no voladoras, aunque mucha gente cree erróneamente que son reptilianos. Biografía y apariencia Los besaliskos son seres corpulentos cuyos cuerpos se sostienen por dos robustas piernas. Son carnívoros, aunque no está claro si son depredadores o carroñeros. Son una especie monógama,los Besaliskos escogen una pareja para toda la vida y ponen huevos una o dos veces.Los rituales de apareamiento son violentos y altamente competitivos, que tendrá lugar durante los meses más cálidos en los cónclaves especificados.Los Besaliskos nacen de huevos, puestos por las hembras que tienen a sus crías durante las temporadas cálidas. Antes de que los huevos eclosionen, un hombre Besalisko debe guardar el huevo en su cuerpo bajo un parche de incubación muy importante en su piel abdominal. Debido al frío de su entorno, almacenan grasas en su cuerpo. Esto les permite sobrevivir durante largos períodos de tiempo sin comida ni agua, teniendo un aguante que aproximadamente triplica el de un humano. Sin embargo, fuera de su planeta, sudan mucho porque no logran acostumbrarse a un clima tan cálido como el que disfrutan muchas otras especies. Los besaliskos son grandes nadadores y, como es predecible, son expertos en sobrevivir en entornos fríos. Un besalisko medio mide ciento ochenta centímetros de estatura. Pese a que a menudo son bastante corpulentos, se les considera de tamaño medio. La cabeza de un besalisko tiene una forma que se suele encontrar en los anfibios. En la parte superior presentan una cresta ósea, rodeada de cortas plumas a cada lado que sirven de cobertura. La boca de un besalisko es muy ancha, con un gran saco elástico que cuelga bajo ella. Tienen el labio superior cubierto de bigotes sensoriales. Todos estos rasgos son pistas que les señalan como descendientes de aves, y casi cualquier alienígena reptiliano lo vería al momento. Un varón besalisko tiene cuatro musculosos brazos, dos a cada lado. Cada uno de los brazos termina en tres hábiles dedos. Las mujeres presentan seis, y a veces hasta ocho brazos, cuya necesidad evolutiva es desconocida. Al igual que sucede con los varones, las mujeres tienen la mitad de los brazos a un lado, y la otra mitad al otro. thumb|left|220px|Un buscador besalisko Los brazos se suelen manejar por parejas. La pareja superior de brazos se usa principalmente para agarrar y manipular; la pareja o parejas inferiores son agarradores secundarios, pero a menudo no son lo bastante diestros para manipular con precisión. De hecho, los besaliskos poseen una única mano principal, y todas las demás, no importa cuántas sean, son "zurdas". Los besaliskos utilizan sus brazos para agarrar en combate y como ayuda en escalada. Se ha observado que las besaliskas con muchos brazos utilizan todos sus brazos en este contexto. Sin embargo, el cerebro de un besalisko medio no es lo bastante complejo para usar más de dos brazos en combate, y sólo se utilizarían los brazos adicionales para sostener objetos. La esperanza de vida de un besalisko es inferior a la de un humano. Sin embargo, un besalisko tarda más que un humano en alcanzar la mediana edad o la senectud, lo cual les permite pasar más años en plenitud de condiciones físicas. Los besaliskos tienen excelentes memorias y pueden recordar los más ínfimos detalles durante años. Historia Los nativos besaliskos nunca quisieron un representante en el Senado de la República Galáctica, y se contentaron con dejar que los asuntos galácticos continuaran sin su participación. Ojom evitó la ocupación Imperial por medio de contactos con los bajos fondos de los besaliskos, aunque estas gangas a menudo terminaban convirtiendose lamentablemente en deudas para los besaliskos. Después de su derrota durante la campaña post-Zsinj ,el Gran Almirante Treuten Teradoc huyó al Núcleo Profundo, donde creó su pequeño imperio. Ojom fue uno de los planetas controlados por el señor de la guerra. Al igual que otros sistemas del Núcleo Profundo, el sistema Ojom fue abandonado por el Remanente Imperial después de la Reunificación Imperial en 12 DBY. Sociedad y cultura Debido a condiciones severas de Ojom, las ciudades grandes no se han desarrollado en el planeta, sino se han desarrollado pequeños municipios de alrededor de un millar de familias que reclamaron territorios en todo el planeta y fueron cada uno dirigido por un líder electo. Las comunas tenían una estricta política de mantener el tamaño de sus grupos de iguales para evitar el conflicto. Cuando muchas familias crecian en un área, el líder pediría a ciertas familias separarse y comenzar una nueva comunidad en otro glaciar. Aunque no participaron en la política galáctica, y porque no producían nada de su propia tecnología, las grandes Besaliskos establecieron estaciones espaciales en la órbita de su planeta, donde los extranjeros podían llegar a hacer negocios. Ellos creían en el comercio y en llegar a acuerdos, cualquier tipo de violencia en estas estaciones fue cometido por gente de otros mundos, pues los Besaliskos evitaban la confrontación. Besaliskos en la Galaxia thumb|El [[General/Leyendas|General Jedi Pong Krell en las Guerras Clon.]] Sociables y alegres, los besaliskos integraban fácilmente cualquier sociedad civilizada, aunque existían pocas colonias besaliskas fuera de Ojom y éstas estaban escasamente pobladas. A pesar de la falta de colonias, los besaliskos viajaban a menudo fuera de Ojom y encontraban trabajos que se adapten a su sed de aventura, aunque a menudo demostraban ser poco fiables en el sentido de que tendían a pasear y nunca regresar al trabajo. Un miembro notable de la especie besalisko era Dexter Jettster, un ser rudo y honesto que era dueño de un restaurante en el distrito CoCo de Coruscant. Anteriormente era un buscador de Kessel , Jettster fue un amigo y buscador confiable para el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aunque no era frecuente,la Fuerza se manifestó en algunos miembros de la especie; Pong Krell, pasó a obtener el grado de Maestro en la Orden Jedi durante los últimos días de la República. Los combates en las Guerras Clon, el Maestro Krell, se desencantó con la Orden y de la República y trató de unirse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes después de su victoria en el final del conflicto. Antes de que pudiera seguir adelante con su plan de defecto, los soldados clones del Gran Ejército de la República bajo su mando lo ejecutaron por traición a la patria. Entre bastidores En una imagen de''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' un besalisko es representado un poco más bajo para su especie,en la imagen mide 1.60 metros. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * *''Outward Bound'' *''Twi'light Storm'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * * *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars: Cantina'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' Fuentes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * * Categoría:Especies inteligentes avianas y aéreas Categoría:Besaliskos Categoría:Especies inteligentes (B)